


Dating

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Susie and Noelle spend their time out of school on a date.





	Dating

After school on a friday Susie and Noelle decide to go to the diner for a date. After getting a table and ordering, they start to relax and talk about their day. "I love being with you Noelle." Susie said suddenly blushing a bit after. "I l-love being with you too Susie!" Noelle said blushing as well. After she said that their food arrived. Noelle received a salad while Susie got a burger with fries. They started to eat in a comfortable silence. When they finished they payed and they walked out together holding hands. As the sun was setting Susie walked Noelle home, when they get to her front door they stopped in front of it. "Goodnight Noelle. See you tomorrow." Susie said blushing. "Goodnight." Noelle replied quietly, sad their date was over. Before she turned around Susie gave her a quick kiss on the lips, quickly turned around and walked away. Noelle stood there for a second awestruck blushing. 'I love her so much' Noelle thought smiling. She turned around and walked into her house and closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques appreciated!


End file.
